steam_islandsfandomcom-20200216-history
NationTraits:Government Workings
This article is a subset of the SIGC's '''NationTraits™' project.'' ''Click here to return to the main section''.'' INTRODUCTION '''Taxes' Regressive Taxes Regressive Taxes are when the Government taxes the Poor harder than the Rich. An extremely uncommon form of taxes, which results in the Lower Classes paying significantly more than the Upper Classes, but usually used to keep the status quo of economic classes. Most commonly seen in Medieval Societies. Weight Add One (+1) Point to Total. Effects * Higher Tax Brackets allow for higher budget, but decrease Population Happiness. * Lower Tax Brackets don't allow large budgets, but increase Population Happiness. * Classes with Higher Taxes resent the Government more. Mutual Exclusivity Regressive Taxes is mutually exclusive with Progressive Taxes and Flat Taxes. Progressive Taxes Progressive Taxes are when the Government taxes the Rich harder than the Poor. This is a common form of taxation, which results in the Upper Classes paying significantly more than the Lower Classes. Sometimes used by Socialist / Socialist-Leaning Countries to attempt to make all citizens equal on an economic scale. Weight Add One (+1) Point to Total. Effects * Higher Tax Brackets allow for higher budget, but decrease Population Happiness. * Lower Tax Brackets don't allow large budgets, but increase Population Happiness and allow for Economic Stimulation. * Classes with Higher Taxes resent the Government more. Mutual Exclusivity Progressive Taxes is mutually exclusive with Regressive Taxes and Flat Taxes. Flat Taxes Flat Taxes are when the Government sets a standard percentage across all boards of income. All citizens pay the same percentage of income, while Upper Classes still pay more in the end compared to Lower Classes. Weight Do not Add nor Subtract Points from Total. Effects * Higher Tax Brackets allow for higher budget, but decrease Population Happiness. * Lower Tax Brackets don't allow large budgets, but increase Population Happiness and allow for Economic Stimulation. Mutual Exclusivity Flat Taxes is mutually exclusive with Regressive Taxes and Progressive Taxes. Government Size Nonexistent The Government is so small it is almost entirely nonexistent. In fact, in some cases, there may not even be a government. We're not sure, but this is the smallest size for governments. Weight Add Three (+3) Points to Total. Effects * No more than 0.01% of population is part of Government. * Only there to provide necessities, if at all. * This option also allows for the Government to be gotten rid of entirely. Mutual Exclusivity Nonexistent Government Size is mutually exclusive with Tiny, Small, Moderate, Large, Massive, and Total '''Government Sizes. '''Tiny The Government is extremely tiny, only operating in a few sectors. It is there, and has a presence, but not much. Weight Add Two (+2) Points to Total. Effects * Between 0.01% and 0.05% of population is part of Government. * Provides basic funding for few sectors, more than likely military and such, but doesn't have to be. Mutual Exclusivity Tiny Government Size is mutually exclusive with Nonexistent, Small, Moderate, Large, Massive, and Total '''Government Sizes. '''Small The Government is small, but decently sized enough to let it be known its there. It provides its citizens with enough of certain sectors, while leaving others to be for private industry. Weight Add One (+1) Point to Total. Effects * Between 0.05% and 0.1% of population is part of Government. * Provides basic sectors, though leaves most to private endeavors. Mutual Exclusivity Small Government Size is mutually exclusive with Nonexistent, Tiny, Moderate, Large, Massive, and Total '''Government Sizes. '''Moderate The "Standard"-Sized Government. Nothing too special. Provides the populace with enough sectors that it chooses while leaving others for private industry to cover. Weight Do not add nor subtract Points to Total. Effects * Between 0.1% and 0.5% of population is part of Government. * Provides some sectors, leaves others for private endeavors. * Respectably Sized Government. Mutual Exclusivity Moderate Government Size is mutually exclusive with Nonexistent, Tiny, Small, Large, Massive, and Total '''Government Sizes. '''Large A larger government than the standard. It tends to have much more of presences in many of the sectors it covers, while maybe also having a small eye on the others. Weight Add One (+1) Point to Total. Effects * Between 0.5% and 1.0% of population is part of Government. * Provides some sectors, leaves others for private endeavors. Mutual Exclusivity Large Government Size is mutually exclusive with Nonexistent, Tiny, Small, Moderate, Massive, and Total '''Government Sizes. '''Massive A large category of governments, the Government is involved in almost all sectors it can in some way, though presumably focusing on only certain ones while others is just to have a foothold in. Weight Add Two (+2) Point to Total. Effects * Between 1.0% and 10.0% of population is part of Government. * Provides most sectors, allows for private endeavors among some as well. Mutual Exclusivity Massive Government Size is mutually exclusive with Nonexistent, Tiny, Small, Moderate, Large, and Total '''Government Sizes. '''Total The rest of the government sizes, has massive influence over all sectors and may have even outlawed private enterprise to keep it to itself (expect Socialist Governments to be within this category). Weight Add Three (+3) Point to Total. Effects * Greater than 10.0% of population is part of Government. * Provides all sectors, may allow private or may have outlawed private. Mutual Exclusivity Total Government Size is mutually exclusive with Nonexistent, Tiny, Small, Moderate, Large, and Massive '''Government Sizes. '''Government Efficiency Difficult TEXT Weight TEXT Effects * +100% Law Pass Time * -100% Government Reaction Time Mutual Exclusivity Difficult Government Efficiency is mutually exclusive with Low, Moderate, High, and Perfect Government Efficiencies. Low TEXT Weight TEXT Effects * +75% Law Pass Time * -75% Government Reaction Time Mutual Exclusivity Low Government Efficiency is mutually exclusive with Difficult, Moderate, High, and Perfect Government Efficiencies. Moderate TEXT Weight TEXT Effects * +50% Law Pass Time * -50% Government Reaction Time Mutual Exclusivity TEXT High TEXT Weight TEXT Effects * +25% Law Pass Time * -25% Government Reaction Time * +10% Populace Happiness Mutual Exclusivity TEXT Perfect Perfect Government Efficiency allows for the Government to pass Laws within a low amount of time. They can also react to Crises as soon as they are able to, allowing for less negative modifiers to take hold. Weight TEXT Effects * +0% Law Pass Time * -0% Government Reaction Time * +20% Populace Happiness Mutual Exclusivity TEXT Government Corruption TRAIT TEXT Weight TEXT Effects TEXT Mutual Exclusivity TEXT TRAIT TEXT Weight TEXT Effects TEXT Mutual Exclusivity TEXT TRAIT TEXT Weight TEXT Effects TEXT Mutual Exclusivity TEXT TRAIT TEXT Weight TEXT Effects TEXT Mutual Exclusivity TEXT TRAIT TEXT Weight TEXT Effects TEXT Mutual Exclusivity TEXT Category:NationTraits Category:WorldBuilding Category:Official Category:Archived